


Kung Pwede Lang

by pookpik



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Actors, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookpik/pseuds/pookpik
Summary: Kung saan ready na magtake ng risk si Mew all for his co-actor na si Gulf despite his bad experience noon. Pero what if takot sa commitment si Gulf? Will they get a happy ending just like their characters sa drama nila as Tharn and Type? O paninindigan na lang niya ang sinasabi sa kanya ng fans na “GULF TAKBO”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 28





	Kung Pwede Lang

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first ever fic eto na ang resulta sa pagkalubog ko sa mga bl boyz. sorry agad if medyo mabilis ang pacing xd sana maenjoy niyo pa rin!!
> 
> sinulat ko to while listening to kung pwede lang by soapdish feel ko bagay kay mew yung song

_12:15 AM_

It has been 3 hours at hindi pa rin tapos magvideo call si Mew at Gulf. It became a habit na talaga between them. Nagsimula lang naman sa lahat noong tinawagan ni Mew si Gulf para paalalahanan sa schedule nila bukas. Though pwede naman na manager na lang nila ang maghandle ‘non pero kasi ganun talaga sila ka-close. _Bestest bros nga sila or sumn._

Going back sa video call nila, wala naman talaga silang pinag-uusapan ngayon dahil busy magtoothbrush si Mew at nasa banyo rin si Gulf to freshen up bago matulog. Yes, nasa peak na sila ng _friendship_ nila kung saan hindi na sila nagkakahiyaan sa kung ano man ang ginagawa nila during video call.

“Smile ka”

Medyo naguluhan si Gulf kasi nagpicture na sila kanina. At sa lahat ng pagkakataon ngayon pang half naked sila pareho? May nakadantay pa na towel sa balikat niya.

“Huh? Nagpicture na tayo kanina diba?” angal ni Gulf.

“Bilis na ayan na pinindot ko na” mabilis na sabi ni Mew bago bumalik sa kung ano man ang kinakalikot niya sa banyo.

Hinayaan na lang ni Gulf. Sanay na siya kay Mew. He would always take pictures kung kelan hindi siya ready. Sabi ni Mew, cute naman daw pero hindi niya makita anong cute sa nakanganga niyang mukha na nakabalandra sa twitter with almost 50k likes.

Nakahiga na ngayon si Gulf sa kama niya all fresh and cute for his Mew cheurk. Biglang nawala sa frame si Mew pero nalaman din naman niya agad bakit dahil biglang nagnotif ang twitter niya na tinag siya ni Mew sa isang post.

“Nabasa ko sinasabi ng netizens sa’yo.” Bungad na sabi ni Mew pagkabalik niya sa frame. Medyo nagbago ang tono nito. Nakatingin siya nang deretso kay Gulf.

“Hayaan mo na. Ayoko na lumaki pa yung issue.” Mabilis na sabi na lang ni Gulf. Totoo naman. Ayaw na niya palakihin pa.

Pinaghihinalaan kasi ng fans na meron siyang love bite somewhere sa leeg niya. Hindi na niya talaga pinansin ‘yon kasi ayaw na nga niya ng gulo. He’s the type of person na mas pipiliin manahimik sa mga issue lalo na kung wala namang basehan.

Hindi na sumagot si Mew after niya sabihin ‘yon. It’s just a subtle act to clear everything na wala naman yung love bite na sinasabi nila. And baka it’s just his jealous ass talking.

Magkatitigan na lang sila ngayon. Visible sa mga mata ni Gulf na inaantok na ito. Mew always find it endearing. _Pota hulog na hulog siya._

“Sleep ka na.”

“Ikaw din. Good night” mahinang sabi ni Gulf. Inaantok na talaga kasi siya.

Tinawanan lang siya ni Mew at tumango.

Pero syempre it took them forever bago matapos dahil walang may ayaw magbaba ng tawag. Pero tonight, si Gulf na rin ang nagbaba dahil pikit pikit na ang mata ng babie.

Malalim na buntong hininga at nilabas ni Mew pagbaba niya sa phone niya na ngayon ay mainit na. Ilang oras ba sila magkausap? Hindi niya rin alam talaga. Wala rin naman siyang pake gaano pa katagal. _He’s that whipped talaga mga friends._

Kelan ba niya naramdaman ‘to? Hindi niya rin alam. Siguro yung araw na pinagpiyestahan si Gulf ng media about his breakup na gusto na lang niya sigawan ang media na tigilan na ang co-actor niya? Or baka yung mga pagkakataon na natutulog si Gulf habang nakayakap sa kanya? Pota ang talino niyang tao pero pagdating kay Gulf hindi niya talaga alam gagawin? Literal na nagssprak ang utak niya wala siyang ibang makita kundi si Gulf na may nakapaligid na heart filter sa Instagram.

If there’s one thing na alam niya, ‘yun ay gusto niya alagaan si Gulf. His co-actor na noon ay akala niya ay hindi niya makakasundo dahil kung sa unang tingin nga, mukha siyang mahangin na tao.

Pero in reality, Gulf is just a big baby ( _na sana baby niya)._

Ayan nga po mga kaibigan, matutulog na naman si Mew na si Gulf ang huling iniisip and most probably hanggang panaginip.

Hindi alam ni Gulf anong meron pero parang may,,,, mali? He tagged Mew sa isang tweet kagabi pero hindi siya nagreply. That’s like the first time na hindi siya pinansin ni Mew at ayaw man niyang aminin pero _mesheket siz_.

Tingin niya at fault siya? For doing something na hindi niya alam? He tried reading tweets from their fans at sinasabi nila na nagtatampo raw si Mew? Literal na ????? si Gulf hanggang ngayong umaga.

At lalong hindi niya gets bakit siya nagsosorry kay Mew kahit na clueless siya bakit siya nagtatampo. Sa mga nababasa niyang tweets ng fans, nagseselos daw si Mew??????? _SELOS?????_

Dito na ata ang tamang panahon para ipakilala ang isa pa nating bida. Simple lang naman, he's Gulf Kanawut at kung may pabilisan umiwas sa commitment, malamang gold medalist siya.

Hindi naman sa ayaw niya talaga. It’s just that feel niya lang hindi pa siya ready to open his heart again. Baka kasi magkamali ulit siya.

Don't get him wrong, genuine lahat ng actions niya para kay Mew. Deep inside mahal na rin naman niya. PERO TAKOT NGA SIYA MAGKAMALI ULIT.

At tsaka isa pa, baka naman kasi siya lang 'tong may feelings. Sobrang genuine naman kasi talaga ni Mew as a person. Ayaw niya mag-assume na may feelings siya for him. Sino ba naman kasi siya diba?

Going back sa problema ni Gulf, inumaga na at lahat pero wala pa rin paramdam si Mew and he doesn't like it. He tried calling him and luckily, sumagot si Mew.

Bumungad sa kanya si Mew na nasa kotse at mukhang papasok na rin. 

"Sorry" mabilis na sabi ni Gulf. 

Mew nodded. _Pota so ano na???_

"Hindi ko alam bakit ka galit pero sorry" Gulf made sure na mas soft ang pagkakasabi niya. _Babie gulf mode: ON_

Pero mukhang hindi natinag si Mew nakatingin lang siya kay Gulf through his screen. Kinakabahan na si Gulf what if hindi na siya kausapin ever? _That made him sad SAD._

"May pasok ka ngayon diba? Bilisan mo na baka malate ka." Mew said with his malambing voice.

Parang may kung anong nagspark sa katawan ni Gulf. Wala talaga siyang will na pumasok sa internship niya today. Hindi niya kayang maging productive knowing na masama loob ni Mew sa kanya.

Pero hearing Mew saying those words, parang kaya niya agad tapusin ang natitirang hours na kailangan niya sa internship niya.

Bilang isa siyang good babie, sumunod siya at naglakad papunta sa kusina without ending the video call para kumain ng breakfast.

He was about to show Mew something sa may kamay niya nang biglang nagscreenshot ito.

"Mew!!!!!" Rinig na rinig sa buong bahay nila ang pabebe voice ni Gulf na lumalabas lang kapag si Mew ang kausap niya.

Naiinis si Gulf hindi niya alam if tumatawa ba si Mew or ano dahil sa suot niyang mask.

"Malapit na ko sa school. I'll call you later." Sabi ni Mew bago ibaba ang tawag.

Wala namang nagawa si Gulf kundi ibaba ang phone. Kaya naman na niya ata simulan ang araw kasi nakita na niya si Mew. _Harot yarn?????_

Mew tweeted their video call screenshot and as usual, magulo na naman mukha niya. 

Lunch break ni Gulf and he's currently contemplating kung isesend ba niya ang message.

_Dinner tayo later?_

Finally. Pinindot na niya na rin ang send button. 'Wag na natin pag-usapan nakailang beses niya inedit 'yan before actually sending it to Mew.

Kinakabahan siya baka busy si Mew? Baka makaistorbo lang siya? Binulsa niya na lang ang phone niya. _Bahala na._

Mew received the message. Mabilis naman siyang nagreply. Hindi niya kayang tiisin si Gulf. 

_Bumabawi ka? Joke hahaha. Okay I'll pick u up later."_

Hindi alam ni Mew anong pumasok sa kanya at nag-initiate talaga siyang sunduin si Gulf? Eh siya nga 'tong nagtatampo? Ganun na ba siya kahina pagdating kay Gulf? _YES._

Hindi alam ni Mew sinong pasasalamatan niya dahil sa early dismissal ng prof niya. Baka tinakda talaga 'to ng universe for him and Gulf. _Charot._

Mabilis na nagdrive si Mew papunta sa internship ni Gulf. Pagdating niya, nagpark lang siya sa may gilid. Though pwede naman siya maghintay sa loob bilang kilala naman siya as "kuyang nagpphd na ano ni Gulf."

Gusto niya matawa. "na ano ni Gulf." Ano ba sila? Workmates? Friends? Hindi niya rin alam pero gusto niya ipagdamot si Gulf. 

The same reason bakit siya nagtampo kagabi. Nakita niya naglike ng picture si Gulf ng babae sa instagram. 

Alam naman niya wala siyang karapatan. Sino ba naman siya sa buhay ni Gulf? Wala. 

But with what happened last night, feel niya it's time na harapin ang feelings na meron siya. 

Best believe na pinag-isipan niyang mabuti 'tong feelings niya. He's fully aware sa nangyari sa kanya noon. He made a promise to his self na he won't let his guard down. Pero Gulf happened.

Para siyang hinampas ng isang malaking alon hindi na siya makaahon. Gulf made him feel again. Kaya siguro kahit sa simpleng like na nakita niya natakot agad siya na baka huli na siya.

Ang dami niyang iniisip. Pati emosyon niya nagkalat all because of Gulf. Natawa na lang talaga siya. _Hulog na hulog na siya._

Kaya ngayong gabi, he'll try to talk to Gulf. Kung ano ba sila. Wala na siyang pake kung ano sasabihin ni Gulf. He's willing to take the risk. 

He tried clearing his mind as he saw Gulf na papunta na sa direksyon niya. Kumatok ito at agad naman niya pinagbuksan.

_Fuck._ He's wearing retainers. Mew always find Gulf cute with his retainers on. _Parang ang sarap sarap niyang gawing baby_.

"Hey" sabay nilang bati.

Ngumiti si Gulf kay Mew na currently ay hawak ang phone at nagrerecord.

Mew posted it at binalik ang tingin kay Gulf. 

"How's your day?" 

"Hmm okay lang. Ikaw? galit ka pa rin ba?" mahinang sabi ni Gulf na halos hindi na nga marinig ni Mew.

"Sorry. I just had a rough day that's all." _Duwag._

"Bawiin natin 'yan! Saan mo gusto kumain?" 

"Kahit saan. You choose." 

They decided na pumunta na lang sa mall para maraming choices ng kakainan.

They're having an ig live to kill time dahil sobrang traffic.

They answered some questions from their fans even some of their co-actors commented including Mild and Run.

Run joined their ig live and asked anong nangyari kagabi. Bale sabihin na lang natin na sana hindi na lang nagtanong si Run.

Literal na naging hangin si Run habang nagsasagutan ang dalawa. Mukha silang mag-asawa sa asta nila. _Mukha lang._

Dahil mukhang hindi sila matatapos magtalo, they just decided na hindi na nila uungkatin kung anong nangyari. 

Natawa na lang si Run dahil mukhang clueless talaga si Gulf at mukha namang gusto na iumpog ni Mew ang sarili niya sa manibela.

Ang masasabi lang talaga ni Run, ang tanga nila pareho.

Nakarating na rin sila sa mall and Mew said na siya ang magbabayad kaya naman, sarili lang ni Gulf ang dala niya sa loob ng mall.

Nakaupo na sila sa isa sa mga secluded area ng isang restaurant to have at least some privacy. 

While waiting for their order, Mew decided na baka this is the right time para pag-usapan ang dapat pag-usapan.

He cleared his throat to get Gulf’s attention. Mas kabado pa siya ngayon kesa sa time na kailangan niya i-present ang thesis niya sa IEEM.

“I have something to tell you” wow gusto tapikin ni Mew ang sarili niya for saying it without stuttering.

Umayos naman ng upo si Gulf. Ayan na naman ang utak niya best in overthinking. _Paano kung ayaw na niya sakin? Paano kung ipapakilala niya yung special someone at hindi ako ‘yun?”_

Mew noticed Gulf’s face na parang nalulukot habang tumatagal. _Sobrang baby. Sana pagkatapos neto baby ko na talaga siya._

“This may sound off to you pero I’ve been dying to ask this since New Year’s Eve”

Hindi alam ni Gulf pero he’s been holding his breath simula nung magsalita si Mew.

“Ano ba tayo?” 

After how many months, parang natanggal na rin ang heavy weight sa may dibdib ni Mew. Nasabi na rin niya.

May part ng utak ni Gulf na nagsasabing GULF TAKBO pero may part din sa kanya na gusto niya na rin harapin. _Fero tita duwag nga siya!!!_

Pero he’s Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong ang all around boy ng Thailand na takot sa commitment. 

Wala siyang masabi. Hindi niya alam anong sasabihin. Gusto niya kaso takot siya? Sana magkaron ng divine intervention bigla para matauhan na ang bida natin.

Mew once again cleared his throat. He expected this to happen. Hindi na rin naman siya nagulat pero he won’t deny na medyo umasa siya na may makukuha siyang sagot ngayong gabi.

“You don’t need to answer. Sorry tinanong ko pa.” 

Ramdam na ramdam ni Gulf kung gaano siya kabonak after niya marinig ng sagot ni Mew. Gusto na niya ilubog sarili niya sa lupa.

At kung may lifesaver sa gabing ito, iyon ay ang server na saktong dumating bago pa pagsisihan ni Gulf ang sasabihin niya.

They ate in silence pero deep inside, ang daming iniisip ni Gulf. Gusto niya sabunutan sarili niya kasi pota bakit ang arte arte niya?

And tonight my dear friends, Gulf will prove na hindi siya bonak and baka eto lang ang tamang desisyon na gagawin niya sa buong fic na ‘to.

Tumigil si Gulf kumain and cleared his throat. Mew look at him for the first time ngayong gabi.

“About your question kanina” panimula ni Gulf.

Pero Mew was fast to cut him off.

“Hey, you don’t have to answer it na nga. It’s okay”

Gulf was also quick to talk back.

“No let me finish. I feel like I should talk na rin kasi ang unfair na sa part mo na lagi na lang kita iniiwan sa ere”

Mew was about to say something but Gulf shot him a look na parang sinasabi na “let me finish please.”

“You were there when they bombarded me about my past relationship and I also know kung anong nangyari sa’yo dati. My point is that I don’t want people to assume na the reason why we’re together ay dahil ginagamit natin ang isa’t-isa. I don’t want that. You deserve more Mew.”

Gulf reached for Mew’s hand.

“Hindi ko sinasabing ayaw ko, gusto ko Mew. Gustong-gusto kita but I think na baka we should let fate do its work? Just like kung paano tayo nagmeet nung casting day?”

Tonight took a 360° turn. Mew did not expect this kind of Gulf. Akala niya matatapos ang gabi nila without acknowledging kung ano man ang nangyari bago sila kumain.

“What I’m trying to say is, we always have each other naman diba? We have feelings for each other. I’m not saying we’ll settle sa ganitong setup pero let’s wait for the right time?” 

This time, Mew was the one who reached for Gulf’s hand. 

“You never fail to amaze me. And that’s one of the reasons why I love you.”

Buti na lang pinili nila umupo sa medyo secluded area ng restaurant. As much as Mew wanted to let everyone know, mas gusto niyang sa kanila na lang muna ang moment na ito.

Gulf gave him the sweetest smile at kung anime characters sila, malamang sa malamang may nakapaligid na pink na ilaw sa paligid nila.

And maybe MAYBE hindi man nila makuha agad ang happy ending na katulad ng characters nila na si Tharn at Type but everyone’s bound to have their own story and own happy ending. And for Mew and Gulf, it all started sa casting day kung saan pinili nila ang isa’t-isa. Maybe it’s the universe's way of telling them that they’re really meant for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> so ayon,,,, ang continuation ng fic na to ay ang irl ganap din ng mg!! 
> 
> pls let me know anong say niyo abt the fic bardagulin niyo ko sa twt @HOESEHOONS


End file.
